GU
=guai= * interj * guai ???? * pt: interj guai, ai de ameaça * en: interj woe =guanaco= * sub =guanidina= * sub =guanina= * sub =guano (( * guano ???? * pt: n guano * en: n guano =guanosina= * sub =guantar= * v * guantar ???? * pt: v enluvar * en: v to glove;guantar se to put on one’s gloves =guanteria= * sub * guanteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n luvaria * en: n glove shop =guantero= * sub * guantero ???? * pt: n luveiro, luvista * en: n glovemaker, glover =guanto= * sub * guanto ???? * pt: n luva * en: n glove;jectar le guanto to throw down the gauntlet * #9674; guantero; guanteria, guantar =guarda= * sub * guarda ???? * pt: n guarda (1. acção de guardar; 2. aquele que guarda; 3. grupo ou corpo de guardas) * en: n guard (1. action of guarding; 2. one who guards; 3. group or body of guards; 4. as in * “mudguard”, “guard of a sword”, etc.);(folio de) guarda flyleaf =guarda-agulias= * sub =guardabarriera= * sub =guardaboscos= * sub * guarda-boscos ???? * pt: n guarda-bosques =guardaboves= * sub * guarda-cacia ???? * pt: n guarda de coutada =guardachassa {sj}= * sub =guardacolpos= * sub =guardacorpore= * sub =guardacostas= * sub * guardacostas ???? * en: n 1. coast guard(sman); 2. revenue cutter * guarda-costas ???? * pt: n * guarda-costas =guardadica(s)= * sub =guarda-esclusa= * sub =guardafango= * sub * guardafango ???? * en: n fender, mudguard * guarda-fango ???? * pt: n guarda-lama =guardafoco= * sub * guardafoco ???? * en: n fender, fireguard =guardafrenos= * sub * guarda-frenos ???? * pt: n guarda-freios =guardafrontiera= * sub =guarda-infantes= * sub =guardalineas= * sub * guarda-lineas ???? * pt: n Ferr. guarda-linhas =guardamalado(s)= * sub =guardamano= * sub =guardamarina= * sub * guarda-marina ???? * pt: n guarda-marinha =guardamobiles= * sub =guardaparco= * sub =guardapisca= * sub =guardaporto= * sub =guardar= * v * guardar ???? * pt: v guardar (1. conservar, arrecadar; 2. defender; 3. observar, olhar) * en: v 1. to guard ( * to defend, protect); 2. to keep ( * not to let go of);guardar se de un cosa to beware of something * #9674; guarda-guardiano, retroguarda, vanguarda, salveguarda etc.; guardator; reguardar; guardacostas etc.; guardafango etc. =guardaroba= * sub * guardaroba ???? * pt: n guarda-roupa * en: n wardrobe ( * room, closet or cupboard for holding clothes) =guardasala= * sub =guardasigillos= * sub =guardator= * sub * guardator ???? * pt: n guarda, guardião * en: n guardian, guard =guardavento= * sub =guardavia= * sub =guardiana= * sub =guardiano= * sub * guardiano ???? * pt: n guarda, guardião * en: n guardian, guard =guarita= * sub * guarita ???? * pt: n guarita * en: n 1. watchtower; 2. sentry box =guarnimento= * sub * guarnimento ???? * pt: n guarnecimento * en: n (action of) trimming, decorating, garnishing =guarnir= * sub * guarnir ???? * pt: v guarnecer * en: v to trim, decorate, garnish;guarnir de to provide, supply, with * #9674; guarnimento; guarnition; guarnitura =guarnition= * sub * guarnition ???? * pt: n guarnição * en: n 1. trimming, garniture; 2. garrison =guarnitura= * sub * guarnitura ???? * pt: n guarnecimento, enfeite * en: n trimming, garniture =guastafesta= * sub =guastar= * v * guastar ???? * pt: v estragar, devastar * en: v 1. to spoil, damage; 2. to waste, squander * #9674; guastator =guastator= * sub * guastator ???? * pt: n devastador, destruidor * en: n 1. spoiler (of material, etc.); 2. waster, squanderer =Guatemala= * sub n pr =guatemaltec= * adj =guatemalteco= * sub =guayaco= * sub =guayava= * sub =gubia= * sub =guelfe= * adj * guelfe ???? * pt: adj Hist. guelfo/a * en: adj Hist. Guelph * #9674; guelfo =guelfo= * sub * guelfo ???? * pt: n Hist. guelfo * en: n Hist. Guelph =guerra= * sub * guerra ???? * pt: n guerra * en: n war; also: warfare;facer (le) guerra to wage or make war;guerra frigide cold war * #9674; guerrero; guerrier; guerrear-guerreator; aguerrir =guerrear= * v * guerrear ???? * pt: v guerrear * en: v to war, make or wage war =guerreator= * sub * guerreator ???? * pt: n guerreador * en: n warrior =guerrero= * sub * guerrero ???? * pt: n guerreiro * en: n warrior =guerrier= * adj * guerrier ???? * pt: adj guerreiro/a, belicoso/a * en: adj warlike, martial =guerrilla= * sub * guerrilla H ???? * pt: n guerrilla H * en: n 1. guerrilla warfare; 2. band or troup of guerrillas * #9674; guerrillero =guerrillero= * sub * guerrillero (-lyéro) ???? * pt: n guerrilheiro * en: n guerrilla, partisan =guida= * sub * guida ???? * pt: n guia (1. aquele que guia; 2. roteiro; 3. instrumento ou parte de um instrumento para controlar o movimento) * en: n guide (1. one who guides; 2. guidebook; 3. instrument or part of an instrument, a machine, etc., that controls a movement) * #9674; guidar =guidalineas= * sub =guidar= * v * guidar ???? * pt: v guiar * en: v 1. to guide; * 2. to drive (horses, a car, etc.) =guidate= * adj =guilda= * sub =Guilhelmo= * sub n pr * Guillotin, Joseph-Ignace ???? * pt: npr físico francês * en: npr French physician * #9674; guillotina-guillotinar-guillotinada, guillotinamento * guillotina (gi-) ???? * pt: n guilhotina * en: n guillotine =guillotina {gi}= * sub * guillotinada (gi-) ???? * pt: n guilhotinamento * en: n mass guillotining =guillotinada {gi}= * sub * guillotinamento (gi-) ???? * pt: n guilhotinamento * en: n (act of) guillotining =guillotinamento {gi}= * sub * guillotinar (gi-) ???? * pt: v guilhotinar * en: v to guillotine =guillotinar {gi}= * v =guindar {gi}= * v * Guinea (ginéa) ???? * pt: npr Guiné;Golfo de Guinea Golfo da Guiné;guinea Monet. guinéu * en: npr Guinea;Golfo de Guinea Gulf of Guinea;guinea Monet. guinea * #9674; Nove Guinea etc. =Guinea {gi}= * sub n pr * guirlanda (gir-) ???? * pt: n grinalda * en: n garland * #9674; guirlandar; inguirlandar =guirlanda {gi}= * sub * guirlandar (gir-) ???? * pt: v engrinaldar, agrinaldar * en: v to festoon, garland =guirlandar {gi}= * v * guisa ???? * pt: n guisa, maneira * en: n way, manner, wise * #9674; disguisar =guisa {gi}= * sub * guitarra (gi-) ???? * pt: n guitarra, viola * en: n guitar * #9674; guitarrista =guitarra {gi}= * sub * guitarrista (gi-) ???? * pt: n guitarrista * en: n guitarist =guitarrista {gi}= * sub =gulash= * sub * gulash (gú-) ???? * pt: n gulash (guisado húngaro) * en: n goulash * gulf stream A ???? * pt: n gulf stream A * en: n Gulf Stream =gulfstream= * sub =gumma= * sub * gumma ???? * pt: n Bot. goma;gumma elastic goma-elástica * en: n Bot. gum;gumma arabic gum arabic;gumma elastic (India) rubber, caoutchouc; also: eraser;gumma resina gum resin;gumma ammoniac gum ammoniac * #9674; gummiero; gummifere; gummose-gummositate; gummar, ingummar =gummagutta= * sub =gummar= * v * gummar ???? * en: v to gum ( * to treat, smear, etc., with gum) =gummate= * adj =gummiero= * sub * gummiero ???? * en: n rubber tree =gummifere= * adj * gummifere ???? * pt: adj gomífero/a * en: adj gummiferous =gummose= * adj * gummose ???? * pt: adj gomoso/a * en: adj gummous =gummositate= * sub * gummositate ???? * pt: n gomosidade * en: n gummosity =guppy= * sub =gurgite= * sub * gurgite (gúr-) ???? * pt: n 1. voragem; * 2. remoinho * en: n 1. abyss, whirlpool, gulf; 2. gullet, throat * #9674; ingurgitar; regurgitar =gurguliamento= * sub =gurguliar= * v * gurguliar ???? * pt: v gorgolhar * en: v to gurgle =guru= * sub =gustabile= * adj * gustabile ???? * pt: adj gostável * en: adj 1. tastable; * 2. tasty ( * having a pleasant taste) =gustar= * v * gustar ???? * pt: v gostar * en: v 1. to taste ( * to perceive by the sense of taste); 2. to enjoy, relish * #9674; gustabile; gustation; gustative =gustation= * sub * gustation ???? * pt: n gustação, degustação * en: n gustation, tasting =gustative= * adj * gustative ???? * pt: adj gustativo/a * en: adj gustative =gustator= * sub =gustatori= * adj =gusto= * sub * gusto ???? * pt: n gosto, sabor * en: n taste (1. sense of taste; 2. flavor; 3. as in “to have a taste for”);in le gusto de Vermeer In the manner of Vermeer;de bon, mal gusto In good, bad taste;prender gusto a (un cosa) to develop a taste for (something);haber gusto pro to have a taste for * #9674; gustose; gustar; degustar; disgustar =gustometria= * adj =gustose= * adj * gustose ???? * pt: adj gostoso/a * en: adj tasty, savory =gustositate= * sub =gutta ( I)= * sub =gutta (II)= * sub * gutta¹ ???? * pt: n I. gota, pinga (1. como "uma gota de chuva"; 2. Arquit. gota (pequeno ornamento)); II. Patol. gota (doença das articulações) * en: n I. drop (1. as in “a drop of rain”; 2. Arch. gutta); II. Pathol. gout;gutta seren Pathol. amaurosis, gutta serena * #9674; guttiera; guttose; guttar * gutta² ???? * pt: n Quim. guta, goma * en: n Chem. gutta * #9674; guttifere-guttiferas; guttapercha etc. * guttapercha (-sha) ???? * pt: n guta-percha * en: n gutta-percha =guttapercha {sj}a= * sub =guttar= * v * guttar ???? * en: v to drip (as in “the tap is dripping”) =guttiera= * sub * guttiera ???? * pt: n goteira * en: n gutter (“gutter at the eaves”) =guttiferas= * sub pl * guttiferas (-í-) ???? * pt: n pl Bot. gutiferas * en: npl Bot. Guttiferae =guttifere= * adj * guttifere ???? * pt: adj Bot. gutífero/a * en: adj Bot. guttiferous =guttiforme= * adj =guttose= * adj * guttose ???? * en: adj gouty =guttoso= * sub =guttural= * adj * guttural ???? * pt: adj gutural * en: adj guttural =gutturalisar= * v * gutturalisar ???? * pt: v guturalizar * en: v to gutturalize =gutturalisation= * sub * gutturalisation ???? * pt: n guturalização * en: n gutturalization =gutture= * sub * gutture ???? * pt: n garganta, goela * en: n throat, gullet * #9674; guttural-gutturalisar-gutturalisation =Guyana= * sub n pr =guyanese= * adj =guyanese= * sub